


Interruptions

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [16]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Characters based purely on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Minor nsfw scenes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Tom has been alive for two months now. That has been two months without sex. And if you add the time he had been dead, that was hundreds of years without sex. He was ready for some action. Dianite was too. But every time they start to get it on, someone interrupts them. Tom just wants to get laid.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late August

Tom wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. After a week of carefully planning the perfect moment, of teasing the Dia, to finally get laid, it goes wrong. The zombie was in the process of losing his shirt, the article of clothing becoming a hindrance in their plans, when none other than Furia waltzed in. It was an awkward stare down, between an unamused demon, an unhappy god, and a flustered zombie.

Rolling his eyes, Furia left no room for agreement, “We have a situation that you need to deal with Milord.”

Dianite just wrapped his arms around Tom with a sigh. Pouting against the exposed skin of his neck, he graced the bare flesh with a mark, making sure it was a deep, lasting purple, before departing. And Tom, panting from his backwards bend over the god’s desk, groaned. This was not how he planned it.

~  
This time, he was pretty sure there wouldn’t be any interruptions. He took the same precautions as before, checked how busy they were, if there were any pressing events ready to unfold, even if Dianite had any pre-scheduled meetings. Hell, he went the extra mile and checked to see if any random event was looking to arise on this particular day. He was set and ready to get it on.

 

So he strutted into the god’s office, a smirk playing at his lips. The god was stationed behind the desk once more, boredly looking at reports from various squadrons. At his entrance, his eyes trailed up to meet his, and he licked his lips at the desire shining in Tom’s eyes. Shuffling his papers to the side, he straightened, happily giving the champion his full attention.

In a display perfected after many failures, Tom sat on the desk and swung his legs over to Dia’s side. 

“You know,” the zombie started, brushing a finger over Dianite’s horn, “I believe we were rudely interrupted the other day, and it would be a shame to leave our passion hanging.” 

The god gripped the back of his hair, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. “Why, I think you are right beloved. We were just getting to the good part too.”

Dianite worked his belt out from his pants, catching his roaming hands and tying them together in front of him. With a firm tug on the bound wrists, he pulled them over his head, resting them at the back of his neck. 

“Now, you definitely won’t be leaving anytime soon.” The zombie felt a shudder race down his spine, squirming to try to get his pants to get off.

No sooner had the nether god started to assist him, did Furia stroll right in again. He eyed the two with disinterest. 

“While I’m sure you two are very busy,” he emphasized the last word, rolling it on his tongue, “There are some idiotic Mianitees demanding audience of the both of you, and regardless of your decision, you should show up to deal with them. I don’t have time to deal with their bullshit, and Alexis is rather close to ending their lives.”

Resting his forehead against Tom’s, Dianite lets out a long-suffering sigh, mumbling something about how his brother’s followers are terrible, before leaving a peck on his head. Bringing Tom’s bound hands back over his head, he unties him, and lets the zombie collect himself, following Furia out the room. Tom cringes as he redoes his belt, the renewed tightness uncomfortable against the small bulge forming in his pants.

(He really wants to kick some Mianitee ass, but apparently, they have something important to say, and they are stuck in a two-hour meeting, after of which Dianite has to go do shit).

~

This time, Tom took the first chance he got. They were just returning from a bullshit meeting, having to do with whatever the two idiots had brought to them before, when the zombie pulled them into an unoccupied room. It was a storage room, dusty with how little people used it. But neither were set to complain.

Dianite had the younger man pinned to the wall, eagerly sucking hickies into his neck, trying to make up for the lack of marks present on the zombie. Tom’s tie was discarded easily, flying somewhere to his right, while Dianite deftly unbuttoned his suit jacket and shirt, finding more skin to add dark marks to. Satisfied with the scattering of claiming marks, the god turned his attention to the zombie’s nipples.

Attaching his mouth to one, he gave it the same treatment as the marks, nibbling on it before giving it a light suck. With his hand, he tweaked the other one, twisting it slightly and earning high pitched moans from his lover. Tom clenched a hand into Dianite’s hair, tugging at it, and the other found itself scrabbling against the wall.

Of course, someone decided to rediscovery the mostly abandoned room. A younger follower, still holding an air of innocence, poked his head inside. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and he surveyed the room, before landing on the couple. From his vantage point, and he could see was Dianite blocking most of Tom’s body, only his face really being visible, red and flustered. In his naivety, he assumed the god was helping Tom out with something, and by the way the god straightened slowly, he assumed he was finished.

“Oh, Milord! Praise be! I didn’t know you were here. I had the thought that maybe there were rats running amok in this room, as I heard some scrabbling sounds. I don’t suppose that was you two? Nevertheless, if I might ask a favor Milord? If you do have the time,” he took a breath, cutting off his long-winded rant. 

To Tom’s disappointment, the god didn’t wave him off, but instead turned his attention to him.  
The young man prattled on about some problem he was having, and the mortal and god exited the room.

(That was one of the rare times Tom wanted to murder one of his fellow Dianitees. He was so close to getting laid…)

~

Tom didn’t get another chance until the two found themselves settling into bed. Normally, by the time the god found his way to their room, Tom would be out like a light, but not this time. This time, he was determined to get it on, and sleep was in the way. So, he resolutely kept his eyes open, even as they threatened to droop, so he could get some of that d.

When Dianite entered the room, raising an eyebrow at Tom’s barely clothed, alert status, the zombie sprang from the bed, dragging the older being down for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, he mumbled up to him, “I’m getting laid, and you are going to help me.” 

This elected a chuckle from the god, who in turn replied, “I would hope so. I would be devastated if someone else got to tap that ass.”

The two shuffled over to their bed, lips locked and tongues battling, before Dianite pushed the younger man down. The god broke off to nibble his lover’s ear, trailing down the sensitive patch of skin below it. The quiet mewl he received was reward enough, but he persisted to deepen the mark he had made there days ago. He was about to move down his neck, when he noticed Tom’s breathing had slowed.

Brining his head back up, he was met with the sleeping face of his beloved. Chuckling to himself, he tucked the zombie under the covers, getting himself properly prepared for bed, before joining him. It was so cute how hard he was trying to bed him. If only they had the time.

~

Today was the day. No matter was bullshit happened, he was going to get Dianite to fuck him, preferably long and hard, today. If only the world agreed with him.

His first attempt was met with his sentence being cut off by an explosion, which Dianite insisted they check out. Take two was overrun by Furia demanding a report on what the hell happened to the cafeteria, and making Tom go help him clean it up. The third try was more ridiculous, something about a ghast squeezing into the temple and terrorizing the less prepared guests. (He begrudgingly went to kill it, if only to get a ghast tear. None dropped. He was starting to feel saltier than Tucker).

His last attempt was something of tremendous bullshit. They were finally getting somewhere, Tom had lost all his clothes, got Dia out of his, and was about to deliver the best blowjob he’s ever given, when Mianite, fucking, Mianite, appears in the room. Dianite was suitable annoyed, likely mourning the time he spent without Tom’s mouth on his dick, when the Overworld god kicked Tom from the room. By kicked, he meant teleported him above the ocean just off the island he came to reside in. Thankfully, it was nighttime, otherwise he’d be a rather murderous streaker. (As it was, he is pretty angry still).

So, after that absolutely disastrous attempt, he gave in. Creepers were staring at him (probably looking at his dick and ogling him, he’s sure), and he swears he heard a skeleton, a fucking skeleton, laugh at him. When he finally made it to his overworld home, he was done. He was going to get in his (much smaller) bed, and sleep the goddamn day off.

And that he did. Until, when the sun felt the need to strain towards his room, barely missing it, he was awoken once more. Opening his blurry eyes, he was met with the beautiful site of 

Dianite straddling his waist, a teasing look on his face. “You look like you could use a good fuck love.”


End file.
